Plasma Rifle (Halo)
|-|Type-25= |-|Type-25 Jiralhanae Variant= |-|Sorrow of Teash= |-|Scale of Soirapt= Summary The Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle, more commonly known as the Plasma Rifle, is a Covenant infantry weapon. The Plasma Rifle is a directed-energy weapon, reverse engineered from forerunner technology, that uses a superheated ionized gas called Plasma instead of projectile ammunition. The Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle/Jiralhanae Variant, more commonly known as the Brute Plasma Rifle, and known to the Jiralhanae as the Blood-Hand, is a modified version of the original Plasma Rifle used almost exclusively by Jiralhanae. Unlike standard plasma rifles, the Jiralhanae variant fires a weaker bolt with a higher rate of fire, as well as achieving better penetration and stronger kinetic impact than its Sangheili-issued counterpart. Sorrow of Teash is a variant of the Type-25 Brute Plasma Rifle that was created by Brute warlords who had modified by expert weapon smiths. It has better heat dissipation and accuracy so it is more viable to use at medium range and can shoot sooner if overheated. Scale of Soirapt is a variant of the Type-25 Brute Plasma Rifle that is similar to the normal plasma rifle but it has more damage and can be used as an utterly lethal melee bludgeon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 8-C Via Scale of Soirapt Melee Name: Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle, Plasma Rifle Origin: Halo Age: Several thousand years old Classification: Directed Energy Rifle Wielders: Covenant Empire Powers and Abilities: Plasma Manipulation (Plasma Rifles project superheated plasma), Heat Manipulation (Plasma Weapons are capable of inflicting injuries including severe third-degree burns, flash vaporization of bodily fluids, instant cauterization of wounds which traps fluids in organs or blood vessels and, in addition to the rapid expansion of heat, can cause ruptures or small explosions within the victim. Plasma Rifles in particular are able to cause fourth-degree burns in which all flesh is completely burned away, leaving only bone tissue. Near misses can also cause injury to the target, as convection created by the shots can burn the intended target which can lead to heat trauma or heat stroke due to the exposure to extreme temperatures.), Explosion Manipulation (Scale of Soirapt created a powerful concentrated explosion when used as a melee weapon.) Attack Potency: Wall level (Plasma Rifles have an output of 45 kW, and it usually only takes two hits from a Plasma Rifle to kill a lightly armored target. The Brute variant is slightly weaker, while Scale of Soirapt is significantly stronger than a normal Plasma Rifle), Building level Via Scale of Soirapt Melee (A melee strike with Scale of Soirapt creates an concentrated explosion that can instantly kill a fully shielded Spartan) Speed: Subsonic Attack Speed (Fires plasma at 126 m/s) Durability: Unknown Range: Dozens of meters Weaknesses: Overheats after approximately 5 seconds of continual fire. At 10% charge level the plasma rifle will begin to misfire due to the power cell's inability to deliver enough energy to start and complete the ignition and release phase of operation. Category:Weapons Category:Halo Category:Guns Category:Covenant Empire Category:Plasma Users Category:Heat Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8